The present invention is directed to methods and devices for installing a garbage disposer.
Mounting a conventional garbage disposer to a sink can be a challenging task. The installer often lies on his back with his head under the sink and works in a relatively tight space.
One step in the installation procedure is positioning a sink flange in the sink and connecting the sink flange to a strainer assembly positioned beneath the sink. A problem which occurs when installing the sink flange and strainer assembly is that downward pressure must be applied to the sink flange during installation. If the installer does not have an assistant, the installer may have to reach into the sink with one hand to hold the sink flange in place while manipulating the strainer assembly beneath the sink with the other hand. This presents obvious problems and difficulties when installing the sink flange and strainer assembly.
Another problem which occurs when installing a garbage disposer occurs during installation of the disposer motor assembly. Installation of the motor assembly generally requires attaching a mounting ring of the garbage disposer to a mounting ring attached to the sink. The installer may hold the motor assembly with one hand while trying to secure the mounting rings together with the other hand. This part of the installation is somewhat dangerous since the installer may lift the motor assembly over his head with one hand while attempting to secure the mounting rings together with the other hand.